1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foldable shade structures which are easily carried.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tents and shade structures are well known to the prior art. Who cannot remember trying to get a tent put up at night at a new campsite and trying to find which tent pole went where? How many picnics have been saved from sprinkles by having a shade structure that was waterproof where people could stay until the rain stopped? What adult can't remember having trouble putting something like this up? How many times have we gone someplace where we had to stay in the open and just wished that we had something shady to sit under?
The prior describes a bewildering variety of tents and shade structures. Most of these have in common a plurality of parts which are relatively bulky when carried. Some of these plurality of parts can be mislaid.
What the prior art does not disclose is a relatively light essentially two piece (structure and shade) portable foldable shade structure which can be coupled together into a small carrying package. Such a structure is theoretically possible using a telescoping arrangement, but the prior art does not disclose any practical telescoping arrangement for a shade structure.